


Vishous's Daughter

by Duckie_QuacksWorth



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fighting, Hate, black dagger brotherhood - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, rebel, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_QuacksWorth/pseuds/Duckie_QuacksWorth





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

It was one thing to flirt with fate, it was a whole other level to stare it straight in the face. Which was just what Maze was doing as she stood in the back of the training room, waiting for the brotherhood to walk through. She knew what was coming, the drinks, the food, the…putrid smell of sickness. She had seen all of this before, the connection to her Father, one not even the Scribe Virgin knew of. Or maybe she had, and let fate take its course with Maze because life was a cruel fucking bitch.   
Maybe GrandMahmen was too but she wouldn’t know, she’d never had the chance to meet either of them. She’d been… unreachable…. captive would be a better word for the torment she had been through. Hell, the scars on her body told her story.   
It wasn’t like she’d let anyone see them though, that was her personal hell, not someone’s wandering gaze. The questions they’d bring… not one she wanted to live through again.   
Shrugging off the past that threatened to come back and tear her to shreds, she looked around, why could no one sense what was about to happen? Maybe it was because she already knew, but come on, the room had tension built in to the excitement. The smell was telling, but only to her. They were coming; they were ready for the attack these losers couldn’t see or hear.  
She wished she could be like the rest, easy going, chatty, beautiful… but she was far from it, and the memories of why always chasing the surface of madness.   
She cleared her mind and refocused. The excitement mounting, hitting her in the gut hard and fast. Her father was near. Was he Excited too? Would he know who she was the second he saw her?   
She waited…  
First came the sound of retching… then the smell. Covering her nose would be a sign of weakness so she choked down her need to vomit alongside her fellow wannabe Warriors and put her back to the wall as the lights went out and the sound of gunshots rang out.   
She didn’t move, didn’t flinch, a wave of calm came over her, knowing they’d seek weakness first. Then the strong.   
She was the strongest of the group.  
She heard the screams, saw the Black Daggers moving, surrounding, pouncing…taking. One by one, the weak were gone. Three wannabies were left. And her.  
“I’ve got her, you take them,” she heard one say. Blay?  
She couldn’t tell.  
All these years she’d been getting visions, Maze wasn’t sure if the voices were real, or her imagination putting the tones to their voices. Soon she’d know though.  
As he moved in to grab her, she moved too and in three quick moves, she had him on the floor with her back against the wall again. Smugness written on her face, she felt it but couldn’t stop it. She hadn’t taken down a brother but close to it.  
“So you got moves huh?”  
Maze didn’t even shrug. She never took her eyes off Blay, or the others. Another was coming for her, not even trying to sneak in, just carving a straight path to her. This time she wasn’t ready, it was a brother… it was Zsadist.  
One punch and a side step had her pinned against the wall with an ache in her head. Fuck her for trying to take on a brother. Especially Z.   
“Who trained you?”  
His breath was hot on her cheek as he questioned her. “No one,” she gritted through clenched teeth>  
“Bullshit,” flipping her around his hand gripping her throat. “Moves like that, someone had to train you.”  
She just stared into his eyes, one eyebrow cocked.  
“Alright, fine don’t answer.” He looked her up and down, “throw her in with the rest.”  
Damnit she was going in the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Walking… What the fuck was up with the walking? I get the water, hell after vomiting and panicking as you were dragged out of the training room kicking and screaming, the water would be a shock on your body. But walking? What did they want, a rash on our thighs?  
Lucky for her she could easily heal, or she’d have killed someone for this.  
She had to be careful though, too much healing would bring on the glow and she’d be fucked. This was her decision and she’d be damned if it was taken from her because of a fucking thigh rash. Shit her tits were already rubbing hard against her bra.   
Maze had a glimpse of her father while in the pool but only a second, his glare passed over her like the rest of the group she was in. What did she expect, instant recognition? It wasn’t like she didn’t resemble him in the least. Same jaw, same eyes, same glare…. If only she didn’t have curly fire colored hair, she would look exactly like her aunt Payne.   
Well at least her hair matched her personality.  
She kept walking, she was the last to walk, the rest shot at or dragged from the field.   
But not her.   
No, she kept healing her feet, her thighs, her… everything. As long as it took for the Brothers to see she wasn’t weak, she’d walk. They’d see she was worth every second of this training course she was putting herself through. Even though she wasn’t here for the training, nor wanted to be. She’d already killed Lessers on her own for years now, this wasn’t going to teach her anything new, but she’d fake it until she’d felt like enough was enough and book it the fuck out.  
“Would you look here folks, we have another girl leading the pack.”  
Maze looked toward the voice and shrugged. It wasn’t her being a female that made her strong, it was her abilities that they didn’t know about that made her strong. Her willingness not to give up and her determination to be the best that made her who she was today.   
“Enough, you’re the last one, get your ass in gear and get inside.”  
Once inside, she was shown to the showers. “Clean up, you reek of death.”  
Zsadist was an asshole.  
Her favorite uncle by far.  
But what he didn’t know, was that this smell on her was by far the smell of death, she’d smelled worse, been through worse. This was just a light dusting to the shit storm she’d been in.   
Something she knew Zsadist knew all too well himself.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you think you’re a badass now?” Erhyn said in a cool demeanor as he walked towards Maze. His eyes held anger but she wasn’t sure who exactly he was mad at. Her? Fuck him if he was, she could give a fuck, it wasn’t like she was staying in this fucking program anyway.  
“Leave her alone, Erhyn.” Maze looked towards Dhean and flipped him off mentally. She needed no one to help her, least of all a wannabe Dagger with no brains to spare.   
“What?” he asked, not looking away. “A sweet treat such as her beats out four of us, not counting the others who tried out and you’re not even the bit concerned? I think,” Erhyn raised his hand to Maze’s face, “that she must…”   
Erhyn cried out in pain as Maze grabbed a fist not so full of schlong and balls and squeezed. “Next time you touch me I’ll rip them the fuck off.” She shoved him hard away from her as she still held onto him, causing him to scream even more.   
She headed for the doors ready to escape from this next hell she seemed to put herself in but Blay blocked her path as she opened the doors.  
“What the hell is going on in there?” he asked, crossing his arms and glaring down at her like it was her fault.  
Ok it was, but doesn’t mean she started it, she just finished it.   
“Some boy might need a schlong check,” she shrugged innocently, “seems his might’ve been handled a bit too roughly.”  
“And you wouldn’t happen to know how that happened?”   
Maze looked up at Blay and glared. “I personally can tell you that I personally,” she put her hand against her chest, “had a hand in his physical checkup and thoroughly think that a colonoscopy with my shit kickers is next on the order form.”  
Blay scubbed his face with his hand and walked past her, heading for poor Erhyn. She didn’t wait to see what was happening. Turning left, she started towards the exit she knew of, the one she saw in her head. The one she knew she could make it out of in time before anyone noticed her escape.  
But of course, her luck tonight was for shit!  
“Where the fuck are you going?”  
Maze turned around and faced off with none other than the male himself. Vishous.  
She held her breath and waited for him to speak again, she wanted to hear his voice once more. Hearing it in her head and hearing it in real life were two different things yet they were exactly the same. She didn’t know how to explain it.   
“Answer me!”  
The way his voice rose when he thought he was intimidating was too funny; she burst into laughter.  
That’s when she knew she was in trouble.


	4. chapter 4

Maze sobered quite quickly when Vishous ‘s face darkened. Not for the fact he was getting angrier by the second, it was because she saw herself in his face at that very moment. How can he not see it?  
“Sorry,” Maze mumbled. She wasn’t, of course.  
“I ask you again, where are you going?”  
Maze sighed, “Leaving.”   
“And how do you expect to leave here exactly?”  
“Through the fucking door I came through, Duh.”  
Ok the ‘duh’ might’ve been a little much but she was annoyed, she couldn’t help it.  
“The only way out of here is if we let you out.”  
No the only way out is through that fucking door by using Darius’s code. She wasn’t stupid, all the visions she has had of her father taught her a few tricks now and then.  
“Look either you let me out or I find a fucking way.”  
“It’s daylight,” he smirked.  
“Sunlight doesn’t bother me.” No a fucked up druggie whore of a human mother was how she could stand the sun.  
“You don’t want to be in the program.” Vishous concluded.  
“I didn’t come here for the fucking program.” Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to say those three haunting words that have plagued her from birth?  
Seemed like it.  
Vishous threw up his hands, “then why are you here?”  
“You’re my fucking father! That’s why I’m here. That’s why I stayed and put up with the puke and the dumb ass trainees, the water and the fucking walking… seriously find a better fucking punishment.”  
The shock on his face almost had her laughing at him again but she stood her ground. “Let me out.”  
No words came to him as he simply stood there staring at her. So she did the only thing she could think of. Leave.  
As she neared the door, Vishous’s hand shot out and slammed against it. She whirled around, not because she thought he would hurt her, but because instinct told her to.  
“What the fuck did you just say?”  
“I said….” She emphasized the word said, “I’m your daughter.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kind of creepy having a stare down with your father but what had to be done had to be done. She would have been fine not having him in her life since she already knew he didn’t want children and her busting into his life like this was going to majorly fuck up his happy ever after kid free lifestyle but she didn’t mess with the visions.  
Not since the only time she tried and got fate smacked into her by the devil himself, her captor, Hharry.  
Funny name for an immortal but he was anything but harry. A dick head, jackass hell bent on torturing her until she broke was who he was.  
Gritting her teeth, she said “look, we can have a stare down knock out wrestling match right here, or you can let me go. I came here to do what I needed to do and now I want to leave.”  
Narrowing his eyes, he replied harshly as he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hall, “don’t think so.”  
For fucks sake, she wasn’t a child, nor was she going to let him haul her around like he owned the place! Ok, he owned the place, sort of.  
Maze dug in her heels, but it was no use, the Brother was hell bent on a mission to where ever the hell he was going. Maze was helpless to his harsh hand but it wasn’t painful, nothing could be painful to her anymore.  
“Look wherever you’re taking me won’t stop me from leaving, I hope you know this.”  
He wouldn’t speak, just kept dragging her until they hit the door to the main house and on through it. He didn’t stop until he was in Wrath’s office where he practically threw her in a chair near the massive desk.  
Wrath was behind the desk talking to Rhage but when they barged in their conversation ceased. “Who the fuck is….” Confusion etched his face behind the sunglasses as he sniffed the air, “couldn’t be,” he said softly.  
“That’s what I’m fucking saying,” Vishous practically shouted.  
Maze stood up only to be pushed back down which enraged her. “Look I know you’re not fucking happy about this and neither am I! Being the product of a one balled BDSM Bastard wasn’t my first fucking choice either you know.”  
Rhage doubled over in laughter. “She’s your daughter alright,” he spat out between laughs.  
Vishous stood rock still as he processed what she said.  
“Yeah I went there. Yeah I know all about that,” she replied pointing to her head, “Visions.”  
Wrath cleared his throat, the only sign he showed to her outburst. At least she knew he had a humorous side. “Let’s start over. You’re his kid.”  
Maze threw up her hands, “Fucking hell Wrath. Let’s skip that part and go straight to me leaving! Like I was trying to do,” she said standing up but only to be pushed back down. She glared at Vishous. “That’s getting old you know.”  
“You’re my kid.” He sort of stated, sort of asked.  
“I’m going to throat punch you.”  
“Yeah dude, she’s your kid,” Rhage laughed as he opened the door and took a deep breath bellowing, “VISHOUS HAS A DAUGHTER!”


	6. Chapter 6

She was in her own nightmare, the room crowded with males and females, all wanting a look at Vishous’s daughter. They were so close, she could feel their breaths. She was about to have a meltdown. Maze wasn’t one for being a caged lion, not after being chained to a wall for fifteen years. So all this closeness all the hugs and congratulations were peaking the bitch o meter pretty quickly.   
It was only when Bitty grabbed her hand that she felt a wave of calm slowly creep inside herself. Visions of Bitty gave her a bond with the child; one Bitty knew nothing about.   
“Hi I’m Bitty.”  
Simple words but oh so refreshing. Maze squeezed Bitty’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”  
“What’s your name?” Bitty asked curiously.  
No one had yet asked her name. Maze contemplating on the truth or the lie. Truth would be the name she was born with; the lie was easier. “Maze.” Like the maze on her back from all the punishments she’d taken.  
Maze looked up and around the room. It was quiet. “What?” she asked no one in particular.  
“That’s your name?” Vishous asked confused.  
“Why does it confuse you?” Not like he cared anyway, right?  
“If sunlight doesn’t hurt you, then you were born to a human. Correct?”  
Maze was the one confused now. “Yeah and?”  
“Well Maze isn’t a common name in the human world.”  
She saw where he was going with this. He knew she was lying. “Maze is my name, like it or not. Prefer to call me something else? Like Spermilly?”  
He saw no humor in her joke. “What’s your Mother’s name?”  
Maze squared her shoulders and cracked a bone in her neck. “Hellen.” She never spoke of the crack whore. To anyone. Not even to herself.  
Vishous looked as if he was trying to remember something, or someone. “Take me to her.”  
“Can’t,” she simply replied, “she’s dead.”


	7. chapter 7

The room cleared of all but Vishous and Jane, even the great Wrath took his leave.  
“How did she die?” Jane asked.  
Maze looked at her with no bitterness or hatred. She liked Jane, which is saying a lot; this coming from a person who hates about everybody. “The crack whore died an ugly death at the hands of a mad man,” she shrugged.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m not.”  
No Maze was mad. Mad that the whore tried to sell her own daughter to a new drug dealer in exchange for drugs. Little did her mother know that the drug dealer happened to be an Immortal who was out of his ever loving mind!  
“Why did you come here to find me?” Vishous asked.  
“Why? Because the vision needed to happen. I told you I’ll leave. No need to sit here pretending to want a relationship or pretend you actually care.” Maze turned and walked out the door and down the staircase.  
“Now wait a fucking minute,” Vishous shouted after her, “What gives you the right to walk into my life, turn it upside down and walk right out of it?”  
Maze turned around and eyed him suspiciously. “What makes you think I wanted this in the first place?”  
“You could have stayed away…”  
Maze cut him off “You don’t fuck with visions!”  
“You didn’t let me finish! “He yelled back, “but you didn’t” he continued. “I think you were curious to meet me. I think you wanted to meet me. This whole front your putting on isn’t fooling me, you want something.”  
“I want nothing!” There it was. His suspicion of her. Wanting something. Hell she had everything she needed. The ring she fought in for money, her rundown apartment, and a damn stray dog named Bark (he hardly ever barked).  
“Vishous!” Jane admonished. “He didn’t mean it that way. Of course you don’t want anything. How about we go sit down. Maybe get something to eat and talk?”  
“I don’t eat.” No it was true. Hharry of course fed Maze but after she ate, he would beat her until she threw up. She now did as John Matthew once did, drink shakes.  
“Okay… how about just talking?”  
“Fine.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So… How old are you?”  
Maze looked across the table to Jane and sighed, “twenty-nine.”  
“Wow… okay. Why did it take you so long to find Vishous?”  
“The vision.”  
Jane’s brows furrowed, “you’re not going to make this easy are you?”  
Her fists tightened. “If I came here too early, everything would have been different. For instance, he would have never met you, Bitty would have died, and LW wouldn’t have been born and so on and so on.”  
“So you waited for us? At what expense?” Jane asked.  
“My sanity.” Literally.  
“What happened when your mother died, where did you end up?”  
Maze cringed internally and pulled down the turtle neck she was wearing revealing the tattoo of a blood slave. “That’s where I ended up.”  
Vishous had been sitting quiet next to Jane until that moment. “How long?”  
“Fifteen years… until I became immortal. That’s when I killed him.”  
“How?”  
Maze raised her hands as they began to glow. “I told you, I’m your daughter, I can heal, I can burn, and I can see things. I know it’s a tough pill to swallow and you don’t want this, but it’s the truth. Hell that bitch ass Virgin Scribe at least accepted me.”  
Rage burrowed behind Vishous’s eyes. “What the fuck did you say?”  
Maze Flinched, this wasn’t going to be easy to hear. “She came to me the night I was chained and told me she was sorry but she had to leave me there, that she was the mother of my father, that my fate was sealed in that hell hole.”  
Vishous stood so fast the chair fell backwards and hit the ground. He stood there for a few seconds before storming out of the room.  
“I guess that’s my que,” Maze said, standing up.  
“Please don’t leave, he just needs a while to process all of this. It’s a lot to take in,” Jane begged.  
Maze sighed and scrubbed her face with her hands. “I’m leaving, I can’t stay. But maybe, maaaybe I’ll come back.”  
“Please do, I really want to get to know you, and I know Vishous does too. I know it doesn’t look like it right now, but he will come around. Plus you have no idea how excited everyone was to meet you. They’ll want to get to know you as well.”  
Maze knew that once they got to know her, they’ll regret that decision. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.”


	9. Chapter 9

Maze jumped off the top rope and slammed her elbow into her opponent’s chest, landed and jumped to her feet. This was her element, this was her ring; no one was better than her. Okay maybe that was a false statement but Maze was cocky; she was of course the product of a cocky man.  
She waited until her opponent got to his feet then rammed him with a clothes line. “Get back up, I fucking dare you to,” she harassed her opponent. Yeah, she was having fun.  
Squatting in the corner, she watched like a hawk, waiting for the right moment to hit her finishing move, the Spear. Yeah she was a Goldberg fan. The only thing Maze had to watch matches on was old DVD’s she had found at a pawn shop and that had helped her learn quickly how to fight like she was in the WWE. There were only two things keeping her sanity, wrestling and killing Lessers.  
Her opponent stood slowly and walked to the center of the ring just as Maze started running. She crouched down and hit him hard. “Told ya to stay down,” she said with a shake of her head as a three count ended the match.  
She was the bad guy in the ring so after all the booing, Maze went to the bathroom/locker room and changed quickly, she hated people seeing her body so luckily her ring attire covered her back and most of her front.  
As she slid out the side door, she contemplated going back to her dingy apartment or going back to the Mansion. She dematerialized on the side of her building. The dilapidated building was on the verge of becoming uninhabitable but she didn’t care, all she needed was a place to lay her head when she was tired. She ran up the steps to her door and unlocked it. Bark was of course waiting for her to let him out. She patted him on the head and shut the door behind him.  
She stripped quickly of her clothes and showered just as fast. Her mind was racing, she wanted so bad to go back to the Mansion and see her father again but at the same time she didn’t. He didn’t want a fucking thing to do with her it seemed and she couldn’t blame him. She wouldn’t want a thing to do with her either.  
She opened the front door expecting Bark to be back from his potty break but there was no sign of him. She felt scared for one awful second, a vision of him lying on the ground in the alley covered in blood had her racing down the steps and to the side of the building.  
He was there. Covered in blood. Barely breathing.  
Maze ran over to him unaware of the shouting she was currently doing. Bones she could fix, cuts… deep wounds but this, a gunshot wound she could not.  
Maze carefully lifted the small poodle and started the healing process as she dematerialized to the Mansion.  
She banged on the door with her foot and as Fritz answered she could look at him helplessly. If she lost Bark, she didn’t know what she would do. She wanted to kill the bastards that shot him but she had no idea how to find out who it was.  
This was all her fault, she should have gone with him.  
“Maze?” Bella asked as she came down the stairs “What’s going on… oh my god what happened?” she asked running towards the door.  
“Help,” was all she could manage. The smell of blood was so overwhelming, Maze thought she was going to faint. She wasn’t the fainting type. But Bark meant that much to her.  
Bella rushed her inside and through the door leading to where Jane would be. Jane could help her, she knew it but was afraid that she couldn’t because she wasn’t a Veterinarian.  
“Jane!” Bella yelled as they were practically running towards the medical rooms.  
Doc Jane came out of the rooms a few doors down from where they were and said “What happened?” she looked at the bundle in Mazes arms, “Bring the dog in here,” she said turning and walking into the room.  
Maze set the dog down on the bed but didn’t let go. She was slowly healing the damage and keeping Bark alive.  
“He was shot.” Maze was a female of little words at the moment. Her brain not connecting to the real world as she watched the only thing she ever loved slipping from her grasp. “Please save my dog Jane. Please…” she practically begged.  
“Get Manny,” Jane told Bella. She looked at Maze, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave the room.”  
“I’m not leaving Bark.”  
“I get that you are scared right now but I need you out of the room so I can focus on getting the bullet out.”  
Maze gritted her teeth and healed Bark for a few more seconds. She kissed the top of his head. “Don’t leave me Bark,” she whispered before leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Maze was directly across from the room Bark and Jane were in, her back against the cold wall. She could hear the trainees off in the distance training. Something she should have been doing but she left the program just as fast as she entered it. Hell it was just a ruse to get her to meet her father.   
Speaking of the devil, Vishous parked his dumb ass right next her and lit a hand rolled. As he exhaled, he asked, “What are you doing here?”  
Maze didn’t even look his way. “Dog.” The only word he will get out of her. Fuck him if he didn’t want her here, she’d leave just as soon as Bark was healed. She didn’t think her powers extended to healing animals but she gave it a shot just in case. It didn’t seem like it was working when she had Bark in her arms which had made her even more worried.  
“You know, Doc Jane’s work extend to that of the immortal business, not that of pets.”  
Maze rounded on him. “Fuck you Vishous, my dog was shot! Not that you give a damn but I needed help! Jane was the only person I could think of at the moment.”  
“And an animal hospital wasn’t?”  
“Do I look like someone who can spend thousands of dollars on a vet fucking bill asshole?”  
He let out a short laugh and inhaled more of his hand rolled. “No, you don’t.”  
He was such a dick!   
“How long will you be here for?”  
Maze rolled her eyes. “As long as it takes for my dog to heal enough to get back home.” He really didn’t want her here.   
Vishous said nothing, but he did walk to the door and go inside, leaving her to fume even more. How the hell can he be let into the room and not her? It was her dog!  
Footsteps sounded to the left of her and she looked towards Wrath and his pooch coming towards her.  
“Heard there was an injured dog here.”  
“Yeah. Mine.”  
“How are you holding up?”  
Do you even care, she asked herself. Dealing with the brothers was like dealing the FBI. Hard asses and questions. Grunts and grumbles. Nothing more.   
Maze petted Wraths dog on the head, instantly regretting it. She felt as if she was betraying her own dog.  
Wrath stood with her in silence as she waited for what seemed hours for Jane to open the door and when she finally did, it was to tell her that Bark was going to be ok but that he needed to stay here for a few days. Seemed he had a long road of recovery ahead of him.  
Maze looked at Vishous and said, “I’ll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine,” and walked inside to be with her dog.


	11. Chapter 11

Vishous smirked as he watched Maze walk through the exam room and slammed the door.  
She had a fire like personality alright.  
Jane rubbed her temples and looked at him “Can’t you two just get along?”  
Vishous just shrugged. As he saw it, it was Maze who had the attitude. He just simply didn’t give a shit.   
So what? Maze was his daughter. She was all grown up now so what did she need him for? He didn’t see the point of trying.   
“Look Vishous, i get why you don’t want children. Your mom was a bitch and your father was a piece of shit but Maze needs you. As much as she doesn’t show it, she needs a father.”  
At the mention of his mother, rage went through his veins again. How could she not tell him he had a daughter? Was this another one of her punishments? He wished he had the answers but seeing as the bitch was gone now, he had no way of finding out.  
“She’s an adult now, she doesn’t need me.” And I don’t need her, he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

For the hundredth time, Maze tried healing Bark but it seemed her powers barely registered with her dog. She did notice some improvement though, and that was what kept her hands glowing.   
Barks head lifted as he woke and whined.  
“I know sweet boy, I’m trying.”  
He licked her nose and lay back down.  
She wished she could do more for him. But as long as she could do a little bit, that’s all that mattered. Bark was going to heal. Just slowly.   
She heard a knock at the door. “Come in.”  
“Hey, was just checking on my patient. How’s he doing?”  
‘He’s awake and whining but I’m trying to heal him as much as possible.”  
“Well let’s see if we can fix his pain,” she said as she went to get a vial. “I got ahold of a vet and found out exactly what I needed to do to keep Bark healthy and out of pain.”  
“Thank you.” Maze couldn’t help but like Jane. She was truly trying to keep Bark alive and pain free.  
No one had ever been this nice to her, which was a sad relief in itself. Of all the visions she had of Jane, she didn’t imagine that she would accept Maze so easily. She thought that would be a heartfelt battle but no, Jane seemed excited, joyed even.   
Zsadist walked in the room and looked at Bark. “Is he doing okay?”  
“As best as Doc Jane can do, yes.”   
“Give us a minute?” He asked Jane and as she exited the room, Z found a chair and sat opposite of her. “So it seems we have a few things in common.”  
Maze looked to where Z’s bands were and shrugged. “Guess so.”  
“Jane said you were held for fifteen years, is that right?”  
Maze nodded but didn’t look his way. “Doesn’t matter now.”  
“It does matter Maze. What happened to you wasn’t-“  
Maze interrupted him “I know all of this, I don’t need a fucking reminder Z.”  
“Look I just wanted to say that I know how it feels, I know what you are going through. I wanted to let you know that there is help. You can talk to someone about…”  
“Let me stop you there Z,” she interrupted with a shake of her head. “I don’t need therapy from anyone. I had visions my whole life, of Vishous, of you, of everybody. So when you had your counseling, I was there. I know how to handle myself.”  
“You might think you do but…”  
“No buts Z! If you want to know what happened to me, I’ll gladly tell you, I have nothing to hide.”  
“Then I do want to hear it.”


	13. Chapter 13

How much did Maze want to reveal. The whole ugly truth or just the beginning and end… She sighed and looked at Bark. “Mom was always the sorting type, whatever she could get her hands on. Sometimes her dealers would make deals with her; sometimes the deals were touching me in exchange for drugs.   
“But this last time, she found a new dealer who had us meet him at his house. A grand house it was. He brought us inside and that’s where he drained her dry. I tried escaping,” Maze cringed as she remembered peeing herself, “but he caught me and beat the living mess out of me. He dragged me down to the basement and chained me to the wall. There were stains on the wall and floor where I sat so I figured I wasn’t the first he’d held captive.   
“At first… at first I would scream and cry as he beat ad raped me, then I realized he enjoyed my screams so I held them in as much as I could. It became a game for him, seeing how much I could stand without making a noise. “  
Vishous walked into the room but Maze didn’t stop talking.  
“He quickly realized I healed quicker than he was used to so he would throw salt on certain wounds. I guess to remind me of who he was and what he could do to me. But I think he kept me longer than whomever he kept before me because I think he started to develop sick feelings for me. It was only how I survived as long as I did.   
“Well that isn’t true. The visions were what kept me going. Seeing you guys fight, fall in love, have children and change kept me going. Knowing I had family out there that I would one day meet kept me going.” She looked at Vishous, “I don’t care if you don’t want a thing to do with me, but you arent’t the only one here. Jane and Bitty seem to like me and as long as they want to see me, I will continue to come around here.”  
Vishous grunted and said, “Nice story. But that’s just it, it’s a story.”  
Mazes mouth dropped open and anger filled her to the brim. She stood and practically ripped her shirt off her body as she turned around. The worst was on her back. “Does this,” she said, pointing to her back, “Look like it’s a fucking story? Or do you think I could do this to myself?”  
She looked over her shoulder as the mask behind Vishous’s face faltered and she saw pure horror before he caught himself and the mask went back in place. HE said nothing as he left the room and Maze was glad. She was on the brink of tears and she never cried.   
As she put her shirt back on, Z cleared his throat and said, “Well that didn’t go as planned.”  
Maze turned around. “You knew he was coming down here.” It wasn’t a question.  
“I asked him to meet me in your room, yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I thought maybe that would bring him around. Knowing what you been through knowing you were alone and scared, maybe that would trigger a response from him.”  
It did. Maze saw it but she wasn’t sure if it was a good response or it pushed him further away.  
“All the good it did, he left.”  
“He’ll be back.”  
For once she hoped. For once she wished. All she ever wanted was her father but to know he really doesn’t want anything to her made Maze feel even more alone in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

Vishous was pacing. Pacing outside the room Maze was in. His daughter. How the fuck did he have a daughter? He was always careful with his partners, there was no way one of his fishes could have escaped and impregnated one of them. Hel he didn’t even know which partner; Maze hadn’t revealed her mother’s name.   
Vishous turned his head, sensing the king was walking up behind him. Sighing he turned around to face another one of his Brothers rants about needing to be in his daughters life.   
Blah. Blah. Blah.  
“How are you holding up?”  
Well he wasn’t excepting that. He was expecting a harsh shut the fuck up and deal with your shit side of Wrath.  
“Not good.”  
“I don’t need to tell you that you need to accept this shit that was thrown at you, you already know that. But if you can’t handle it, then you need to tell her to leave. None of us need this shit right now.” Wrath turned and started walking away with his dog in the lead but before he left, he said, “She has your eyes you know.”  
Oh fuck you Wrath, Vishous thought at his Brothers back. First he shocked him with telling him Maze needed to leave, then he says she has his eyes? No he had not noticed that little tidbit, he hadn’t noticed anything about Maze really. He’d been too busy denying and banishing all things daughter related from his thoughts to realize she might resemble him even a little bit.   
How could he tell Maze she needed to leave? Was he that much of an asshole? Yeah he was. But did he want to tell her that was the question. He had no idea what to do at the moment.  
He didn’t realize what he was doing until he opened the door to Mazes room and stepped in. She was sleeping, her red hair a cascading down her back. He did notice now how much she looked like Payne, even asleep he could see it.   
Her dog was still out for the count.   
He didn’t know how long he stood there staring but he couldn’t take his eyes away. His daughter was right there. In his home.   
His daughter.   
Fuck his life, she was growing on him. He didn’t know how or why but he didn’t want to tell her leave. He couldn’t.  
She had a hard life, a painful life it sounded like and that angered him. It angered him so much that Maze stirred and woke up at the change in the room he was causing.   
Fuck his life, she did have his eyes.


End file.
